loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Kendall Morgan
Kendall Morgan is the proprietor and lead scientist of the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum. She is also the boss of Tyler, Chase, Koda, Riley and Shelby. Albert Smith retires and gives Purple Energem to the Dino Charge Rangers, she later acquires it and becames the new Dino Charge Ranger. She is the Love Interest of Koda, Sir Ivan Knight of Zandar, and Heckyl. Dino Charge Kendall was a curator at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum and Manager of the Dino Bite Cafe within the museum. She met with an alien named Keeper, who needed help finding the 10 crystals known as Energems. Keeper turned to Kendall because of her known knowledge of dinosaurs and technology. They were able to create a base underneath the museum. They first found the Black Energem when it bonded to a man named Chase Randall. Upon meeting them in their search for the remaining Energems, he agreed to help. Later, on an expedition they came across a frozen caveman named Koda. They brought him back to their base and thawed him in which they also found out that Koda bonded to the Blue Energem. After adjusting Koda to modern life, they continued the search for more Energems. Meanwhile Kendall hired a woman named Shelby Watkins to work at the Cafe but Shelby really wants to help on a dig. While Kendall, Koda, and Chase at the dig they were able to find the Pink Energem but they left back to the base not knowing that Shelby snuck on board, or that someone was able to steal the Pink Energem while digging. Later on Shelby would enter their base with two guys one named Tyler Navarro who found the Red Energem in a cave, and Riley Griffin who found the Green Energem in the woods near his house. They were able to tell them that they were Power Rangers. In Wishing For A Hero, Kendall along with Ivan, Riley, Chase, and Koda were testing civilians to see who would be worthy to bond to the Purple Energem that they recently obtained from a guy named Albert Smith in New Zealand. But they couldn't find one. While heading back to the museum, they came across a fortune cart where a person would write their wish on a card and place it in a container. Koda and Chase made their wish and it came true which convinced Ivan, Tyler, and Shelby to make a wish. While everyone besides Riley made a wish Kendall who wasn't completely convinced about making a wish until Ivan's wish came true, finally decided to make a wish after all. Unbeknownst to them a monster named Wish Star cursed the wishing cards so that after when their wishes would come true it would take a turn for the worst. The Rangers would find out about it but when they found out from Ivan that Kendall went to make a wish to find a worthy Purple Ranger, they went after her. They did find Kendall at the fortune cart, but they weren't able to stop her from putting the card in the container. While Kendall was walking to them, a car was coming towards her but suddenly a man named Heckyl was able to save her which was her wish for a hero to save her, but as Wish Star ambushed them she lost the Purple Energem. Heckyl was about to fight him but he soon left not wanting to reveal his plan. In One More Energem while Sledge was busy with the Rangers, she took one of the pods to Sledge's ship to find keeper and the Purple Energem. She was able to get back the Purple Energem, and while freeing and protecting Keeper, the Purple Energem bonded to her making her the new Purple Ranger. After Tyler got the Red Energem back and saw Sledge's ship crash Kendall and the Rangers defeated the Greenzilla. Dino Super Charge In When Evil Stirs, Kendall was able to see Heckyl at the Dino Bite Cafe as he was looking for a job she thanked him from before when he saved her last time. In Nightmare in Amber Beach, as Heckyl was stealing the Energems, Shelby was able to catch Heckyl stealing their Energems. When Kendall asked Heckyl if he was working for Snide, Heckyl said no only to show them through an uncontrollable transformation that he is Snide and ended up leaving. In Trick or Trial, Ivan was escorting Kendall to a Halloween Party. As they found out that their friends were summoned to the Halloween Intergalactic Court, she found out a plan to declare the Rangers are innocent and the Jury was four Vivix, Curio, and Poisandra. In Edge of Extinction, Heckyl, who recently separated himself from Snide, was enjoying many things as the Rangers faced off against five Greenzillas. Kendall stayed at the base. While people were running, Heckyl did a good deed returning a girl back to her mother, proving that he's been good all along. Soon after, Heckyl saw Snide's pod and followed it. Meanwhile, Snide tracked the location of the destroyed Greenzilla egg to the museum, where he found the base, and fought with Keeper and Kendall. When they were down, Snide was about to make them touch the Dark Energem he secretly stole from Sledge, until Heckyl came in to save them, and he along with the Rangers was able to defeat Snide for good. In End of Extinction, Heckyl was with Kendall when they were trying to destroy the Dark Energem, and when they travelled back in time, they fought Sledge's crew to send his ship crashing to the Sun. Category:Power Rangers Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Genius Love Interest Category:TV Love Interests Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Humans Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Nickelodeon love interest Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Love at First Sight